On se retrouvera
by Aselye
Summary: Lydwen n'est pas une héroïne, vous n'avez sûrement jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle n'est qu'un personnage secondaire dans la guerre qui se déroule autour d'elle. Et comme souvent dans les histoires, les marginaux doivent laisser la place aux héros.
1. Prologue

Salut !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, quie j'avais en fait commencé à publier sur un autre site il y a un bon moment déjà !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira,

Bonne lecture :)

Disclaimer : L'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartient pas. Seuls quelques OC's et cette histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Il était tard, la nuit tombait sur les hautes tours de la Cité blanche. Minas Tirith s'assoupissait à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. En réalité, on allumait les bougies, les tavernes se remplissaient de soldats éreintés par une journée de labeur et de voyageurs silencieux, les cheminées crachaient la fumée des feux de bois. Les rues s'emplissaient de l'odeur de viandes rôties, des relents des cuisines, des clameurs des convives. Dehors rôdaient quelques chats ou chiens sous les ombres des murs épais de la cité.

Lydwen, elle, ne bougeait pas. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux se perdaient dans les ombres se mouvant dans la rue. Elle écoutait les rumeurs joyeuses qui lui semblaient si lointaines. Elle avait beau tenter de s'emplir de tout cet apaisement, de toute cette joie, elle n'y arrivait pas. Son cœur était vide et triste et, en cet instant, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais sourire. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle, seul signe extérieur de son désespoir. Elle était partie et jamais plus elle ne reviendrait. Enora était partie : sa mère l'avait quittée. C'était terrible de savoir qu'elle ne reviendrait plus. Lydwen aurait beau l'appeler, comme quand elle était petite et qu'elle avait peur du noir, sa mère n'accourrait pas pour la rassurer. C'était un cauchemar sans fin qui s'annonçait pour la jeune femme, sans possibilité d'en sortir. Lydwen se mit à fredonner cet air que sa mère lui avait chanté tant de fois, alors que les larmes se mettaient à inonder son doux visage.

_Oh oui, je te promets qu'on se retrouvera_

_Par delà les mers, au delà des montagnes_

_Il te suffira de parcourir les campagnes_

_Et de chanter mon nom partout où tu iras._

_Ecoute le murmure du vent dans les plaines,_

_Suis la trace de la biche dans les bois,_

_Poursuis ces routes oubliées et si anciennes,_

_Et garde mon souvenir partout où tu vas._

_Prête ton oreille à la complainte des arbres,_

_Regarde les chênes, les hêtres et peupliers_

_Qui soufflent des récits et contes oubliés_

_Et dessine mon visage sur le marbre._

_Il te faudra beaucoup chercher pour me trouver,_

_Hélas ! - je suis partout et cependant absente,_

_Je ne suis plus qu'un brin de poussière envolé,_

_Et toi, ne cherche plus ma pensée apaisante._

A la fin, Lydwen se tut et le silence revint, moins oppressant qu'auparavant. Pour la première fois, Lydwen sentit la brise sécher ses larmes et caresser ses yeux douloureux, fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré. Sa douleur sembla plus supportable en cet instant, comme si le monde prenait conscience de sa tristesse et l'aidait à en porter le poids. Des passants fatigués mais hilares passaient en-dessous d'elle en titubant dans la rue. Mais la jeune femme ne les entendait plus. Son regard s'était dirigé vers la couche vide, en face de la sienne, au fond de la pièce. Elle alla s'y asseoir, caressa les draps froids et rêches. Jamais plus Enora ne se coucherait là. C'était étrange pour Lydwen de réaliser qu'elle ne reverrait plus sa mère, qu'elle ne verrait plus son sourire et les petites rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux quand elle était heureuse, qu'elle n'entendrait plus sa voix, que ce soit pour la réconforter ou pour la réprimander. Un si grand sentiment de solitude s'empara de Lydwen. Elle se demanda si cela devait s'atténuer un jour, car, après trois jours, la blessure était toujours aussi ouverte, voire plus maintenant que l'enterrement était passé. Mais pourquoi poser cette question quand on connaît déjà la réponse ? Lydwen savait très bien que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disait au revoir à un parent. Elle avait dit adieu à son père ainsi qu'à une période plus heureuse de sa vie, huit ans avant que sa mère ne le rejoigne. C'était terrible de penser que l'on était seul en ce monde, sans plus personne pour se soucier de nous. Pourtant, c'est ce que la jeune femme pensait et ni le vent qui soufflait à présent dans les rues désertes, ni la lune brillant, solitaire, dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, n'auraient pu lui affirmer le contraire.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que les bruits dans la Cité s'estompaient enfin, Lydwen finit par aller s'allonger sur sa propre couchette, attendant désespérément un sommeil qui ne venait pas. Elle fixait l'astre lunaire rond et brillant, en quête d'une réponse à la question qui la taraudait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de se la poser : Serait-elle un jour heureuse ?

La fatigue la rattrapa et la jeune femme finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve. Une étoile étincela dans le ciel, signe d'espoir illusoire. Si Lydwen l'avait vue, aurait-elle compris ?


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà le premier vrai chapitre ! Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Des coups puissants contre la porte retentirent.

-Lydwen, je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre-moi !

La jeune femme se leva de sa couchette et, constatant qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée, alla ouvrir. La lumière du dehors l'aveugla un court instant et elle papillonna des paupières. Une fille de son âge se tenait devant elle, les poings sur les hanches. Elle secoua ses cheveux bruns d'un air effaré en détaillant la tenue de son amie.

-Tu n'es même pas prête ? Dépêche-toi ! On est dimanche, tu te souviens ?

Quelle heure était-il ? Sûrement tard dans l'après-midi, car le soleil passait déjà à l'ouest. Alors elle avait dormi tout ce temps ? Devant l'air dubitatif de Lydwen, le visage de la nouvelle venue s'adoucit.

-Je sais que c'est dur… Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, il faut que tu te changes les idées…

Ça fait presque deux mois maintenant… Et puis, tu avais dit que tu étais d'accord hier…

-Je sais Irmine, commença Lydwen, mais...

-Pas de « mais » !

La dénommée Irmine entra dans la chambre et se dirigea avec assurance vers la penderie en bois sombre. Lydwen, pendant ce temps, alla faire sa toilette. A son retour, son amie avait sorti une robe bleu pâle et la lui présenta, triomphante. L'intéressée fit la moue mais se contenta de l'enfiler pendant que sa complice lui cherchait une paire de chaussures. Elle ne lui trouva qu'une paire de souliers légers, au grand soulagement de Lydwen. Puis Irmine la fit asseoir sur une chaise et entreprit de la coiffer avec la brosse qu'elle avait dénichée. Lydwen, constatant qu'elle avait fouillé dans ses affaires, ne dit rien. Irmine était sa seule véritable amie ici et elle ne lui cachait rien.

Tout en la brossant, Irmine demanda d'une voie rêveuse :

-Tu crois que Drett sera là ?

-Je m'en fiche, grogna Lydwen.

-Mais…

-Arrête s'il te plaît.

Irmine cessa de parler mais ne pût résister longtemps à continuer de parler, ce qui n'étonna pas son amie.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas accepter sa demande ?

Lydwen se mordit les lèvres. Sa mère avait toujours voulu qu'elle se marie avec le jeune homme mais à présent qu'elle n'était plus là… Elle préféra changer de sujet alors que son amie s'éloignait pour aller chercher un miroir.

-Et toi alors ? Vas-tu décider de te rapprocher de Lilian ?

Les joues d'Irmine rosirent et elle rit. Elle revint en portant un grand miroir monté sur un support en cuivre finement ciselé qu'elle posa en face de son amie. Lydwen fixa son reflet un instant. Comme d'habitude, Irmine avait bien choisi et la robe bleue était assortie à ses yeux. Son attention se porta alors sur Irmine : elle était vêtue d'un corsage brun et d'une jupe verte accordée à ses yeux d'émeraude. Disparue, la petite fille hautaine et gâtée que Lydwen avait rencontrée à son arrivée. Elle-même n'était alors encore qu'une gamine rebelle et arrogante du Rohan. Irmine l'avait aidée à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie elle avait dû apprendre à préférer la musique aux chevauchées dans les grandes plaines, à mettre des souliers plutôt que des bottes, à danser plutôt qu'à se battre, à sourire aimablement aux gens plutôt que de les toiser d'un air arrogant. De fille revêche, elle était devenue une jeune femme aimable… Mais cela, elle ne voulait en aucun cas se l'avouer. C'était tout ce que sa mère avait toujours voulu pour elle, et elle avait toujours tout fait pour qu'Enora soit fière d'elle. Et elle s'était toujours interdit de penser plus loin.

-Alors, comment te trouves-tu ?

-C'est… C'est très bien.

Irmine sourit :

-Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas.

Elle tourna les talons et Lydwen n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Les rues s'emplissaient de monde à mesure que le soir approchait. Irmine marchait en tête d'un air déterminé, slalomant vivement entre les passants. Elle ne perdait pas de temps et poussait un soupir agacé à chaque fois qu'elle était contrainte de ralentir l'allure. Lydwen suivait péniblement sans se plaindre ; elle savait que son amie était impatiente d'arriver à la grande place de la cité qui se trouvait plus haut. Une grande fête était organisée par l'Intendant suite à la fin des récoltes fructueuses qui annonçait une abondance peu commune pour cet hiver.

Les deux amies arrivèrent finalement sur la place déjà bondée. De la musique résonnait dans l'air, les villageois dansaient allègrement. De grandes tables avaient été disposées en périphérie de la place et dessus, des plats dégageaient des fumets agréables. Lydwen sentit son estomac se contracter à la vue de toute cette nourriture mais Irmine avait visiblement une autre idée en tête. La prenant par la main, elle l'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Lydwen, peu convaincue, se laissa finalement aller, mouvant son corps au rythme de la musique. Elle se surprit à sourire et, après quelques verres, oublia vite sa réserve.

La nuit tombait mais la fête battait son plein. Une fièvre agréable s'était emparée de Lydwen qui dansait et riait avec Irmine au milieu des autres Gondoriens. Toute embrouillée qu'elle était, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite compte de la main qui agrippa doucement son poignet. Elle se retourna finalement et se retrouva né à né avec Drett. La surprise la fit s'immobiliser.

-Drett ?

-Alors, on s'amuse ?

Il sourit mais elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-Écoute, je…

Il attendit qu'elle continue mais elle ne dit rien et il dit :

-Et si on se contentait de danser ce soir ?

Lydwen acquiesça, heureuse de ne pas avoir à dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Ils se remirent à danser au milieu des autres et la jeune femme se demanda si finalement elle éprouverait des sentiments pour Drett. Elle n'en savait rien. Et sa mère ne pouvait plus la forcer. Elle eut un sourire sinistre à cette pensée et se représenta, à la manière d'une enfant trop longtemps enfermée, tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire à présent. Mais bientôt elle eut mal à la tête et renonça à réfléchir à cela. Elle planta là Irmine, Lilian – qui était arrivé entre temps – et Drett. Elle se fraya un chemin dans la foule et se dirigea vers les rafraîchissements. Elle attrapa la première bouteille à proximité, remplit son verre et le vida d'un trait dans l'espoir de chasser ses idées noires, ignorant les regards réprobateurs. Elle resta là, à observer les autres festoyer, un sentiment de vide lui emplissait le cœur. Elle pensait à son passé, à ce qui aurait pu arriver en d'autres circonstances. Si son père n'était pas mort, si sa mère n'avait pas autant détesté le Rohan et sa vie plus rustique. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire à présent. Épouser Drett ? Avoir une famille ? Elle était assez grande à présent, à vingt-deux ans, pour s'établir et fonder un foyer. Il faudrait qu'elle y pense sérieusement, mais pas ce soir. Une autre fois, lorsqu'elle serait lucide.

Un mouvement dans la foule attira son attention. Lilian se frayait un chemin jusqu'à elle, portant dans ses bras une Irmine évanouie. Lydwen ouvrit de grands yeux :

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

Le garçon brun haussa les épaules :

-Je la ramène chez elle, elle a trop bu.

Un gargouillis inintelligible sortit de la gorge de son amie puis sa tête retomba contre l'épaule de son protecteur. Lydwen secoua la tête d'un air las : Irmine ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire à outrance.

-Fais attention, lança Lydwen à Lilian, qui s'éloignait déjà.

Était-ce le moyen pour sa meilleure amie de fuir une réalité désagréable ? Irmine et Lydwen étaient à présent seules, sans famille, des orphelines dans un monde impitoyable. Pourtant, Lydwen savait que son amie s'en sortirait. Elle était confiante, débrouillarde et énergique et la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer : elle aurait aimé être aussi forte.

Elle prit finalement le chemin de la maison, elle aussi, n'ayant plus aucune envie de danser. Elle s'était déjà bien enfoncée dans la rue, les clameurs des fêtards s'estompaient déjà, quand des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle. Elle eut un instant de panique en voyant une forme sombre s'approcher rapidement avant que la voix de Drett ne la rassure :

-Lydwen ?

L'interpellée soupira de soulagement. Dans la pénombre, elle pouvait voir Drett la fixer d'un air intense. Cela l'inquiéta.

-Drett, est-ce que ça va ? Je te trouve…

-Écoute, je… Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire. Je…

Lydwen attendit mais rien ne vint. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, Drett explosa :

-Je voudrais que tu deviennes ma femme !

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, une bague étincelante attendait à l'intérieur. Elle eut un instant d'ébahissement devant l'objet avant de se rappeler qu'elle était devant Drett, dont la famille était une des plus riches de la ville. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, comme foudroyée. C'était comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de cela maintenant, à cette heure tardive, alors qu'elle avait assurément les idées trop embrouillées par la boisson ? Il avait bien choisi son heure et son moment ! La tête lui tournait.

-Je… Je… Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Drett se rapprocha d'elle et, d'une main délicate, lui caressa la joue. C'était doux, si doux… Lydwen se sentait envahie d'une profonde torpeur.

-S'il te plaît Lydwen, fais-moi confiance.

La jeune femme devinait les yeux chocolats du garçon la scrutant dans pénombre. L'odeur de cuir et de fumée qui se dégageait de lui l'attirait malgré elle. Drett était beau garçon, respectueux… Alors pourquoi Diable hésitait-elle ? Un grondement retentit dans le lointain, suivi d'un éclair zébrant le ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber, d'abord douce puis de plus en en plus violente, sur les deux jeunes gens.

-Je…

Un autre visage s'imposait dans son esprit alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

_Un peu de courage Lydwen._

N'était-ce pas ce que toutes les filles à marier attendaient ? N'était-ce pas ce à quoi sa mère l'avait préparée ces dernières années. Si. Néanmoins, Enora était morte.

-Tes parents… Ils ne seraient pas d'accord.

Les Gondoriens ne voyaient pas d'un bon œil la _petite bourgeoisie du Rohan_. Drett secoua la tête :

-Mes parents m'écouteront.

Devant son silence, il reprit en soupirant :

-Écoute, je vais m'absenter pendant quelques semaines pour régler quelques affaires. J'aimerais que tu me donnes ta réponse en rentrant.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable de bouger.

Il commença à se détourner mais s'arrêta pour ajouter avec un sourire amer :

-N'oublie pas que c'est quand même un honneur que je te fais.


End file.
